One essential requirement for manipulators is that they work precisely and reproducibly. This makes high demands of the precision of the longitudinal guidance which leads to high costs accordingly. However, the precision must be guaranteed not only for a manipulator fresh from the factory but must be maintained even with the often rough operation in the laboratory.
The present invention is based on the problem of developing a manipulator with a longitudinal guide that will guarantee accurate and reproducible operation over long periods of time while being easy to assemble and adjust.